


Hera's One True Treasure

by SilverRogue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Powers, Fatal Flaws, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Greek Heroes, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Harems, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Perverted Greek Figures, The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRogue/pseuds/SilverRogue
Summary: She labeled herself as a maiden. But the question is why? She now finally gave up that title. The only thing she treasure's more than anything else is this little boy name Demetrius Sky. Who is this boy? Why does he hold so much of Hera's heart? Slash OC Harem





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson Characters nor and immortal characters that are featured in the books. Only own the OC’s.

Warning: Contains Slash, M/M/M, Chan-slash, Mentions of abuse, Harem, and all that jazz. DON’T LIKE DON’T READ.

 

Hera’s One True Treasure

There was smoke lingering everywhere, forcing my eyes to water, and sting.

“No!” I screamed as an arm reached out to stop me from moving any further. Ducking around it, I ran towards the burning building, the smoke engulfing me. Recovering from a coughing fit, I ran farther into the smoke and closer to my childhood home.

“Demetrius, No!” I heard a man’s voice from behind me.

            The man’s yells fell on deaf ears, as I got closer to the house. Staring in horror, I saw my home, burning with flames as tall as trees. Not just regular flames either, but bright GREEN flames. Fire I’ve only read about in Greek Mythology. Greek Fire, the fire of the gods, can’t be extinguished.

            I kneel there, watching the firemen spray the roaring flames with water, for what felt like hours.

             “There’s nothing more we can do chief.” I hear someone saying, and with that, I stood up and walked away from everything I’ve ever known or had. But instead of a graceful exit I’d hoped for, I ran straight into someone.

            “I’m so sorry-” I started to say until I recognized who it was. “Why are you following me, and what do you want from me?” I try to sound brave, but it comes out desperate.

            The man, for there were no other words to describe him, was hot. He had chocolate brown hair in a military haircut. He looked to be about six foot five and had muscles that looked like it took forever to achieve. He wore black pants that hugged his muscular legs in all the right places, a white t-shirt that clung to his wide chest and a leather jacket over his shirt. I couldn’t see his eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses.

            “Smart kid,” The biker man said, as he reached up to fix his glasses. “I like you, kid. Call me Ares. As for what I want, well, can’t say yet. I had to follow you, to observe.”

            “Observe? Observe what? Why?  It’s not a war here, so why do you need to observe me? I’m nothing special.” I murmured the last part mostly to myself but, Ares still heard me.

            He sighed and came so close to me I could smell his scent and it smelled like an army base. He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek; I couldn’t help the instinct to lean into it. “As I said, I can’t say, but you’re special, kid” He leaned in towards my face, and my eyes fluttered closed.

            I noticed the feel of his hand fooled my senses, because when I saw it, it looked rough and calloused, but when he touched my cheek it was smooth against my cheek.

            “You are so special, Demi.” He whispered as he continued to move closer to my mouth. Then I felt the brief brush of his lips, then both his lips and hand vanished and I snapped my eyes open to an empty yard.

            I sighed, “Special, yeah right,” and stuck my hands into my pockets. I almost yanked them back out, when I felt the leather pouch. Pulling it out, I noticed it was reddish-brown and there were 13 symbols on it; A lightning bolt, trident, peacock, owl, boar, grain, fire, grapevine, caduceus, moon, sun, dove, and another that was undecipherable. When I opened it up, it was like an armory inside. It held daggers, swords, a shield, a bow with a quiver of arrows, spears, javelins, etc., but when I pulled them out everything transformed into something wearable. The daggers, swords, spears, and javelins turned into rings, the bow a glove, the quiver into a backpack, the trident into a necklace and the shield into a leather band around my wrist. When all the weapons were out, there was other stuff on the bottom; a tool belt, a big brown book, two letters, a first aid kit, and a box wrapped in brown paper. The big book turned out to be an atlas of every location in the world. It worked as long as I say the location into the pages. The two letters were addressed to two people Mr. D and Chiron. Whoever they are, I don’t know. I set a majority of the items back into the pouch, and then put the pouch into the backpack of arrows. The only things I left out were a few rings, one of each weapon, the necklace, the glove, band, and the book.

            “Now where do I go?” I said out loud.

            ‘Look in the book’ a voice whispered in my head, which is weird because I never heard voices before.

            Cautiously, I open the book to the first page, like I did to see what it was, and saw a new message at the end of the instructions.

_The road to Camp maybe dangerous,_

_But the location is Half the treasure_

_For those with divine Blood, it’s humongous_

_It’s the greatest place for their pleasure._

            I stared at it for what seemed like a while, I wasn’t sure of the time. Then it struck me odd that there were three random words capitalized. Camp, Half, and Blood.

‘It must be a name to somewhere.’ I thought, placing my hand on my chin. ‘But what is it, and where?’

“Camp Half-Blood,” I murmur looking at the book when suddenly it turned to a page that was close to the middle of the book.

I stared at amazement. The book gave me detailed directions from right where I stood.

‘Follow the map’ the voice in my head said again.

Since it led me to look in the book, then I decided that I would follow it.

When I had everything put where I wanted it, I heard a rustling behind me. Turning around I saw a monster that looked straight out of a Greek mythology book.

There, only about 50 yards away, stood a woman that had a snake tail for legs and her skin held a tint of green. When she smiled, my skin crawled because; there in place of her canine teeth were two sharp fangs.

“What are you?” slipped from between my teeth before I could stop it.

Right as I said that her head snapped, like whiplash victims, in my direction, and she took a deep breath.

“You, you smell like Her. You’re Him.” She said sounding so amazed that I was even alive. Then she gave a grin that a predator gives its prey.

I decided not to stick around to figure out what she meant. That didn’t work out very well, because I heard her scream and slither after me.

“Shit,” I screamed as she caught up to me, “What do you want?”

“Your head on a platter, Demi-god. “ She hissed into my face.

“So sorry, I need that.” Suddenly my shield activated, causing the snake woman to hiss and back away

 

Publish date: March 9, 2012

A/n: Review Positive critiques are encouraged. No flames, they are highly discouraged and will result in negative comments in retaliation.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs

Chapter 2

 

“The shield, where did you get that?” she hissed with a hint of fear in her voice.

“Why would I tell you?” I said, slowly backing away.

A Plunk was heard near my feet. When I looked down there, right near my foot, was a sword, lying innocently near my foot. I picked it up right at the moment the scaly creature lunged for me. I spun around, sword in hand, and I looked at the face, not even a foot away from my face, frozen in pain with my sword through its gut, right before it combusted into a flurry of gold dust.

“What the hell just happened” I said dropping the sword and stared at it gaping.

I then took the time to actually look at the shield and sword. The shield looked like the shield that Hera used in the Titan War. The peacock glaring fierily ahead, its tail feathers spread all the way out. Around the peacock were multiple punishments Hera gave out to her enemies, even “the Leto incident” was there. It was all designed into a shiny golden-bronze-like metal.

The sword was perfectly made there was a wave-like design going up the right side of the bronze colored metal. The handle was fit to my grip exactly and the hilt had a shiny bright sapphire cut so that it wasn’t in the way. It changed back into a ring when I sat it in my hand again.

“Well then. Someone must love me so much.” I mumbled looking at the ring.

‘More than the Earth itself,’ Whispered the voice again. ‘Now onwards to Camp Demi’

“You better not lead me to more monsters or I’m not going to listen to you anymore,” I told it.

‘I make no promises, my child’ I could hear the amusement dripping from the words, and picked up the book and headed north to, what the map indicated, Long Beach, New York.

“It says over the hill is where the camp is sup-” I started. Then I heard a sad wail. “What the hell was that?”

I looked around the open hillside for the source of the sorrowful sound. There stood a depressed looking woman and the foot of the hill near the forest entrance.

“Excuse me ma’am, but did you perhaps hear that sound just now?” I asked taking in her appearance. I noted the pallor skin, sorrow filled grey eyes and the murky white hair that stretched down to her mid back. She wore a faded grayish-blue dress and lacked her shoes.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak when another wail sounded. That’s when I discovered what was making the screaming.

Yes, that’s right. A living, breathing, nails on a chalkboard sounding, Banshee. The altered her appearance only slightly. Her nails became claw like, hair blew back, and her eyes became darker.

“His Lord shall perish!” She screamed at me.

I wish I could say that I defeated it gracefully, but I can’t. Basically, I landed flat on my ass with a javelin facing the monster. When she lunged forward I shifted the javelin towards her chest and, like the snake woman, she exploded into a cloud of dust.

After I calmed down a bit I put everything back in place and walked up the hill towards the pine tree. The decision in my head was to rest a bit before going down to the camp. It lasted only for a while before I heard rustling coming my way.

Just as I hid in the pine tree, four armor clad teenagers came out of the forest.

“Hurry up, you maggots, Chiron needs this information stat.” the burly looking girl said as she marched onward over the hill.

That got me into action. I shot a volley of arrows in a line in front of them. They came to a crashing halt and drew their weapons.

“Did you say Chiron?” I shouted from the tree, causing them to spin around to face the tree. When I dropped down the blonde haired, snobby girl pointed her dagger at me.

“Who are you?” asked the girl in half chard armor, and I’ll admit she was drop dead gorgeous.

“Demetrius Sky-” I started to say, but was rudely interrupted when the blonde girl noticed my shield.

“That shield…No… Impossible she’s a maiden.” She said on a ramble.

“What the hell are you talking about?” The burly girl asked.

“You, who is your mother,” she asked ignoring the girl’s question.

I stare blankly at her, anger building up inside me. “Martha Sky married my father when I was a year old,” I said bitterly.

“So you have no idea who your mother is.” She asked, pressing for information.

“Annabeth, shut your trap. Clarisse, Silena, and I will head back to Chiron with him. You can go talk to your “boyfriend” because I hear he need to have a chat with you.” The girl that has been silent until now said. I took a good look at her. She had long wheat-like hair down to mid-back, her eyes were the color of a cornfield shining in the sunlight, and her skin had a golden tan. I know she must have worked on a farm to have that tan.

“And you are?” I asked.

“Katie Gardiner.” She said with a smile.

“Enough chit-chat, we’re late as it is,” said the girl, now known as Clarisse, as she headed down the hill.

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs 

Chapter 3

Annabeth practically ran off to the circle of cabins too, I think, see her boyfriend. I followed the other three girls to an old southern colonial looking farmhouse with a wide porch. There were only three people on the porch when we arrived, a guy in a wheelchair, another in a Hawaiian button-up shirt, and a kid with familiar dark brown hair and green eyes. 

“Percy,” I shouted, “so this is where you go every summer. Nice place, but doesn’t explain the bruises you come back with.” Practically knocking him over, I ran into his open arms. 

“Demi, not that I mind seeing you here, but what are you doing here.” He asked leaning back to look at my face. 

“The house burnt down, and some biker guy appeared telling me he had to observe me. Then I got attacked by a snake lady and a banshee before making it here.” I said a little frustrated. 

Then the guy in the wheelchair coughed to get my attention. “Percy who’s this?” he asked with curiosity in his eyes. 

“Oh right! Demi meets Chiron and Mr. D. Chiron, Mr. D meet my cousin Demetrius Sky.” He introduced us.

“And I have two letters that are addressed to you sirs,” I said kindly before taking out the leather pouch from my bag. 

“Where did you get that?” Mr. D demanded jumping up, his eyes shining with purple fire.  

“If you must know it appeared in my pocket after my home was burnt to the ground in a fire,” I said a little touchy on the subject of the fire. Handing them their letters I looked at the other person on the deck. 

“Since when did Aunt Sally let you go camping?” I questioned.

“Since the trip to Long Beach 6 years ago that’s when. Plus, we finally got rid of Smelly Gabe.” He told me with a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Oh, and how did you manage that?” 

“Medusa’s head and we got quite a lot for him too.” He replied still grinning.

“Ahem.” We heard from behind us. “Mr. Sky, we may have to contact your mother for this.” He said towards me, and then he turned to Percy. “You might want to leave before she gets here, you know she has issues with certain demi-gods.” He gave him a pointed look before he got the picture. 

“It’s her isn’t it?” He asked with a blank expression on his face.

“I’m afraid so. Now run along, she’s not going to be alone.” He said back. 

Percy waved at me then took off down the path towards the cabins. Now being alone with the two men, I turned to face the silent Mr. D and Chiron. I stood in shock when Chiron started to walk out of his wheelchair and revealed a body of a reddish-brown palomino horse. I decided to take it in stride and only raised an eyebrow. 

“Chiron, explain as much as possible. She really must be informed.” Mr. D said before he started to shine brightly and disappeared from sight. 

Chiron sighed heavily, “Are you aware of Greek Mythology, Young Demetrius?” He asked me. 

“After having two incidences with a Naga and a banshee, I do,” I said

“Yes, well those monsters and many more are after you because you are powerful beyond any normal demi-god right up there with the Big Three’s children. This camp is the only safe haven for people like you.” He explained. 

“So who’s the lucky one that gave birth to this diamond in the rough?” I asked quite sarcastically.

There were another few flashes of light that momentarily stunned me, and then I was glopped by someone. 

“Oh, my poor baby boy. Just wait till those monsters get back out of Tartarus, but my baby you’ve grown so much. Almost there, sweetie, you’ll be home soon. The Fates swore on the River Stryx you would.” The woman said while she was trying to strangle me with her boobs. 

“Pardon me, Lady Hera, but we have not finished explaining everything to Young Demetrius.” Chiron tried to reason.

After managing to escape her death grip, I looked at her closely seeing a slight resemblance. “Will someone please explain to me what is going on here? Why would my mother care, she abandoned me! Abandoned me.” I said falling to my knees, tears trickling down my face. 

“My baby,” The familiar woman wept at the way I broke down on the floor. “Zeus, are you happy now? Look what they did to my child. He’s obviously suffered the whole time there. Never out of any of the demi-god children have I seen one act like this! This is why I swore to never have a demi-god child while you had that idiotic rule in the act. Look what he’s causing around the world, it’s mayhem out there!” She said turning on the Olympic T.V.

“As you can see folks, tsunamis, earthquakes, tornados, hurricanes, etc. just suddenly appeared raging in uncommon places causing mass panic at the sudden unusual natural disasters they hadn’t face in centuries. My contacts with the gods have shown that these are not to there doing, they are equally baffled as to this questionable phenomenon. The majority of the 12 Olympians say this could be worse than the Typhon on a rampage. Holy Hera! The storms just disappeared clear of the maps, not a single trace left to these storms left on Earth.” The news reporter babbled. He had a face filled with makeup that it made him look like a professional clown. 

“Aeolus you’re to cancel broadcasting immediately, no arguing,” said Zeus.

“I have just received orders from higher-ups, and that’s all for today. Tune in tomorrow folks for another broadcasting of  _Aeolus Airways_ , Stay breezy.” He smiled right before the screen went blank. 

Zeus focused back on Hera and I with a blank look on his face, until I looked in his eyes. I saw everything he was feeling. Pride, worry, regret, sadness, and anger were the most prominent. Multiple of the emotions confused me. Why would he feel regret?

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs 

Chapter 4

“My son,” he whispered with affection gleaming in his eyes.

“See, he’s been through enough,” she directed towards Zeus. “Sweetie, what happened to Jason, your father?” 

“Fire…burnt alive…my fault…green fire…” I said as I rocked back and forth.

With a few choice words in Greek, she turned to the King of Olympus. “Greek Fire, someone knows. They know the Prophesy, Zeus.”

If gods could be pale the three immortals in front of me would be sheet white.

“Emergency meeting now, this is not good,” Zeus demanded before leaving in a flash. 

“You watch out him or you will not be here any longer, Chiron,” She said motherly protective towards him, before following her husband out.

“Is she really…?” I asked after I relaxed and the whole conversation caught up with me. 

“Indeed she is. Welcome, Demetrius Sky, Son of Hera, Queen of Olympus.” He said bowing slightly to me, causing me to blush slightly.

“And the Prophesy, what does it mean. Mom said to them. Who are they? Is this really prophesied about me?” I questioned. 

“They could be either the Titans or the Giants, or possibly both. But it is not for me to say about the Prophesy. It has been suggested, by your mother, this may not happen till years from now. Your mother has suggested also, starting your training now. In a few months, you will consult the Oracle about-”Chiron explained as we walked out towards the cabins where Percy went until an image appeared in front of him. 

“Chiron I lost him! The house went fluursh, and there’s nothing left. And I don’t know what to do, and…and what do I do Chiron?” A familiar voice rambled. 

“T.J.,” Chiron tried to interrupt.

“For all, I know he could be dead in the fire!” He continued.

“Theseus,” I shouted. “Shut up!” 

That did the job. T.J., or Theseus Robins Jr., was 17 years old and one of my few friends from back home. He was the trophy boy for an athlete. He has the build for any sport, the blond hair, storm-colored eyes, and stood at 6 foot 5, and people ogle at him wherever he went.

“Demi, thank gods. You don’t go anywhere I’ll be there asap.” He sighed in relief then disappeared.

With a sigh, I turned back into Chiron. “I have asked one of the seniors to escort you around camp.” He started to say but then smiled. “But I have asked Percy to do it instead.” He finished with a smile. 

Percy and I sighed then walked away. Percy is my cousin on my father’s side, well half cousin if you want to be technical. My grandfather had a child before he married my grandmother, which resulted in Jason Sky. I have yet to meet my biological grandmother though. 

Camp looked like a dream, but looks can be deceiving. Percy showed me everything: the volleyball court, the amphitheater, the armory, the battle area, the archery field, the beach, the forest filled with monsters, the lava rock wall, the cabins, the dining pavilion, the camp store, and lastly the berry fields. I was interested in almost everything, and I remember I had all summer to do everything. 

It was when we were returning to the cabins when trouble struck, in the form of an annoying blond haired bimbo. 

“There you are I thought you wanted to talk with me. Did you hear who the new kid’s parent is? I heard its Hera’s kid.” She said to Percy, either completely ignoring me or didn’t see me, either way, I didn’t care. 

I gave him the look of ‘we’ll talk later’, and headed for the beach after waving him off. 

“Yeah Annabeth about the talk you see…” was the last thing I heard before I was out of hearing distance. I figured the beach couldn’t heart till dinner.

It’s been a few weeks since I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Training was really tough but I knew it was needed. I spent most of my time between my cabin relaxing from my brutal training, and with Percy having fun. My mother, frequently IM’s me during the weeks, Zeus has a few times too. I learned many things between them and Percy. For instance, I learned about Thalia Grace, Nico DeAngelo, the Titans, and the sad story of Pan. I was a little sad when my mother told me he passed, and I can’t help but feel that it could have been avoided somehow even when they told me it would have happened sooner or later. 

 

“You want some cheese with that whine.” I teased Percy.

“Haha, very funny, Demi.” He mumbled, pulling seaweed from his shorts. 

“He’s not your cousin, so if you wouldn’t mind, giving us some privacy.” Said the annoying voice of little Miss Know-it-All. 

“Actually we are. And we were actually going to my cabin before dinner.” I said as Percy followed me to my cabin. 

I knew I wasn’t well liked in camp. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Every meal we had I could feel the glares from Athena’s table. They would do it everywhere I went and one was near. Annabeth was livid when I got claimed at dinner my first night there. Well if she wants to play the Bitch Card, I will too. 

That dinner was a lot better than what it normally was. I figured that day wouldn’t be so bad. It was, until the end that is. 

Dinner was delicious, but I didn’t feel right going to the fire with everyone else. So instead I walked down to the beach, well that was my plan. 

I was only a few yards away from the sand when I heard rustling in the forest.

“Who's there?” I said activating my sword. 

“Only you would see that which none can young godling.” Came a voice from the forest. I looked closer and saw a figure that was lean and tall. I nearly gasped in surprise when she stepped into the moonlight. She had long flowing black hair, darkly tanned skin, and deep brown eyes. She looked exactly like Sacagawea in the history books. 

“Who are you?” I asked a little suspicious.

“I have many names but you know me as Nyx, goddess of night. I require a moment of your time, Demetrius, Son of Hera.” She said softly and walked towards the beach, knowing I will follow. 

“What may I do for you at this time, Lady Nyx?” 

“Not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you. A message that even Hermes can not bring,” said the goddess, “Trust few you meet on your journey. For every foe, there is a friend in the wings.” Then she was gone, leaving me to ponder her message. What journey is in store for me?

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs 

Chapter 5

The next few months flew by in a flash. I have not reflected on Lady Nyx’s words since that night. Every camper for some insane reason thought they should challenge me for, oddly enough, a date. They have yet to beat me, due to the intense training I endured for the Prophecy. Now I have to tip-toe around camp to avoid various campers from Aphrodite’s, Apollo’s, and Ares’ cabins. I couldn’t avoid the Hermes’, Hephaestus’, and Dionysus’ cabins, mainly because they didn’t challenge me, just tried to get to know me. Though I do remember on Hermes’ sons did get a little too touchy and now has a shiner for his effort.

Things were going great right now. It was mid-April, and Aaron, Son of Ares, got a little too cocky. 

My sword clattered to the ground and I jumped back to avoid his sword. 

“I win.” He said grinning back at my fallen sword.

“Lucky shot, but can you do it again?” I pulled out my javelin and wiggled my eyebrows.

“I see now. Though I am persistent.” He said lunging towards me.

I back flipped just in time to avoid eating Celestic Bronze. Aaron was thrown a little off balance though he recovered quick enough to dodge my javelin to his elbow. He swung again and the tip of the sword slashed right up between my legs, causing me to jump back again, and shout, “Hey watch where you put that thing!” 

“I know what else I’d like to put there” he smirked.

Knowing where his mind was going, I decided to end it before he got too cocky. I stuck the bottom of the javelin’s pole into his sword hand and quickly pushed down on my end of the weapon. This sharp movement caused his sword to slip out of his hand and go flying. 

“I win,” I said collecting my weapons, “And you managed to do something no one else has.”

“Oh, and what pray tell is that?” He asked leaning towards me.

“You disarmed my sword,” I said turning to face him.

I had to admit he did look pretty cute. His red hair in a crew-cut matted with sweat, blue eyes shining like the beaches of Hawaii, and his muscles rippling with every movement he made. His shirt was lying on the ground neat the water, and his chiseled torso would make any girl, or guy, drool puddles where the stand. I wasn’t one of those people. I knew looks can be deceiving, all too well. 

“Then I deserve a reward then.” He said leaning in and capturing my lips. 

I jerked back quickly and quickly gave an excuse to leave. Like lightning, I bolted for the shore planning on finding Percy. 

“-have no idea what she’s like!” I heard as I neared the overturned boat that turned up a few weeks ago. I knew that voice a little too well, from all the screeching I hear when Percy’s girl comes around. 

“Oh come off it, Annabeth. He seems pretty cool.” This voice was completely unrecognizable to me. 

“Evangeline you don’t understand. She hates me, and she obviously passed that on to him.” She replied sounding like she knew it to be a fact.

“Well, maybe if you tried being nice to him, he might not hate you.” The girl, Evangeline, said with a pointed look. “You do have a tendency to be a bit…a bit bitchy.” And with that, she turned and walked away. Annabeth quickly followed her, and after her shout of “I’m not bitchy!” they were out of site. 

“Sigh. Clueless that one is.” I mumbled to myself sitting on the boat’s stern. 

“Too true little godling.” said a tall slightly tanned figure.

I jumped up and spied two hot males behind me, well hot for centaurs. They were like yin and yang. The first one was tall and had bronzed skin with dark brown hair tied at the base of his neck and flowing down to his mid-back. His eyes were earthly colored that I could not look away from and stubble trailing along his jaw. The other, while just as tall, was lightly tanned and dirty blond hair. His eyes were a light shade of cerulean like a river. They both had a palomino horse half, the first one the same as his hair, while the second was white. And it took me a while to register that he was talking to me.

“The stars show many things about you, childe,” Said the brown centaur in a deep baritone voice. “Many will cherish you, and you will cherish them.” 

I didn’t realize how close we were, until strong arms wrapped around my midsection. The strength of the arms was astounding, as the held me to his chest. I was ensnared by those arms along with the ones that followed from behind me. Unintentionally, a moan escaped my lips without my consent.

That caused the white centaur to chuckle and I felt he chest rumble against my back like a massage. “Yes, my brother speaks the truth. The Oracle call, can you hear her?” he asks.

My vision quickly started to shine with stars before he finished speaking. I tried to open my jaws to speak, but my body was unresponsive. Ever so swiftly my conciseness slipped into the soft embrace of sleep.

“-and I highly doubt that your mother would be pleased with your parenting skills.” screeched my mother’s voice. 

“At least I know I can still hear,” I mumbled, sitting up with my eyes still closed.

“And you, what were you thinking falling asleep on the shore so close to high tide!” she continued.

I could not hold back the flinch nor the automatic response from coming out. “I am sorry, Martha, Jason.”

“What did you do to him?” she rounded on the man behind her that I could not see. Someone moved forward and I felt the bed dip from their weight on the bed. 

“Demi, open your eyes, please.” said a very familiar voice.

I snapped my eyes open to the sight of my father, Jason Sky Son of Demeter, goddess of the harvest and my name’s original root. 

“So now you care for him? After all the crap you and that whore of a wife put him through?” my mother’s words were laced with fury.

“I quite agree with your question, dear sister.” said a stern brown-haired woman, who just entered with Mr. D and Chiron, while glaring at my father. “Well?” 

“I…I…You see…” he stuttered out.

“No I don’t see, Jason Sky. I know your father did not teach you this behavior.” She snapped at him before he could finish.

“Did you know that she wasn’t human, father?” I questioned not looking at him, my face void of emotions. “She was a piece of pure evil, a personification of Lust and Abuse, combined as one to stop an ancient prophecy.” I stood up and headed for the door. “Excuse me, but I have a date with the Future.” And with that, I left heading for Rachael’s room, thinking of what happened last night.

When I got to her room, I knocked on the wooden door frame, since the door was actually strings of beads like hippies would have. Luck was on my side since Rachael was in and saw me. She waved me in with a bright smile on my face. 

“I was wondering when I’d see you in here. Rachael Dare at your service” She said sticking her hand out for me to shake.

“Demetrius Sky,” I shook her hand and smiled back at her. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Smooth talker, nice. So what do ya want to know?” she asked while sitting down.

“What is my quest, Oracle?” I asked sitting in the chair next to her desk. As soon as I sat in the seat, green mist filled the room and took shape of thirteen figures, one for each god. 

_“Ancient grounds quake and crack,”_ said the green figure of Zeus, that was sitting in the head chair of the U shape made of chairs

_“To bring gods weakness back,”_ next said who I guessed was Poseidon, who sat on Zeus’ left.

_“Two fortnights you’ll have to watch your backs,”_ a feminine voice from the down the line on the right said. The woman was shining in what seemed to be moonlight, obviously, she was Artemis.

_“And stop great evil in its track,”_ the man across from her continued. He resembled Artemis a lot, so he was Apollo. 

_“Double evil for each hero true,”_ said the figure of my grandmother, Demeter, from her chair next to my mother. 

_“But good will soon arise anew,”_ my mother continued after grandmother from her seat next to Zeus.

_“Inner struggles hold no matches,”_ Ares’ shade said leaning on his elbow in his chair on the right of Apollo.

_“Creatures will come in groups and batches,”_ The beautiful woman across from Ares spoke; from her beauty, I identified her as Aphrodite. 

_“Surely the ball will be on a roll,”_ the woman next to Poseidon, Athena, said in her wise voice.

_“But three will pay the ultimate toll,”_ the man that looked a little deformed said, Hephaestus was his name.

_“Four will fall for tangled webs,”_ said Dionysius relaxing in his chair at the end of the line.  

_“Least to conquer their greatest dreads,”_ said the man across from Dionysius, Hermes.

_“No matter where the river bends, ”_ Hades said from his seat next to Poseidon.

_“One will disappear before the adventure ends.”_ A voice that I could not find a body for said. Arms then suddenly wrapped around my waist, and I felt a phantom of lips against my neck. Just as quickly as the mist came, it left. 

With a gasp, Rachael straight up and said to me, “So judging from the look on your face, I’m guessing it’s not going to look good for the future.” 

“This does not bode well for, from what I gather, about fourteen people. That’s including me.” I commented deep in thought. 

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and copied the prophecy on to it, and gave it to Rachael who looked it over about five times before handing it back. 

“From what I can tell, at least eight people will clash with danger, and at least everyone will have to fight two enemies of each god,” I stated. “And one person won’t be returning home alive,” I said in a grave tone. 

“It would make a lot of sense if we had one person representing each Olympian. I mean it shouldn’t be too hard. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and my mother have only one demi-god child right now. Well, Thalia is a Hunter right now but she is still Zeus’ daughter.” I commented.

“Sounds like a pretty solid plan. Think it will work?” Rachael asked leaning on he hands towards me. 

“I can’t just think it will, I have to know it will. Thank you for your time, Rachael.” I said heading for the door, a smile on my face. “Well have to hang out sometime.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Demi, but maybe after this whole ordeal’s over. Oh, and don’t fear Death, Love is greater than him.” She shouted when I was near the stairs. That made me pause for a second to think. What does she mean ‘Love is greater than Death’?

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs 

Chapter 6

I didn’t tell anyone about what happened in Rachael’s room. I had a few things to do first, and the main thing was to get a list of who to take. So far I have of myself and Percy. ‘What better way to find the best, than asking their parents?’ I thought to myself. Now, this was going to be interesting, having all thirteen Olympians together outside of the Winter Solstice. 

“Mother!” I shouted standing in the middle of Cabin 3. There was a bright light from behind me and I spun around to face her. “I need a meeting of the gods,” I said before she could say anything. 

She stood there shocked for a moment the asked why. 

“Classified, and I need all thirteen of you there, myself also.” I continued.

“When would you like it to be held?” she asked sitting in a chair she made appear.

“Tonight and Dionysius can’t know what it’s about until he is in his seat. Hades needs to be there too.” I replied.

“Right and I’ll summon everyone and label it as important.” She nodded, about to leave.

“Don’t forget Hades, mother it involves him too.”

She looked ready to argue, but then sighed in resignation and nodded. She left me alone in a flash of light. Once she was gone, I sighed and fell back onto my bed. ‘Phase 1 complete.’ I thought as I fell asleep.

“- don’t wake him up. He looks so peaceful asleep” a high, feminine voice I did not recognize said. 

Peaking through my eyelashes, I discovered three beautiful women, my mother, and my grandmother all surrounding my bed. 

“We could take a picture.” cooed my mother. 

“Or we could tell said child why you’re in his room?” I said glaring at the camera in my mother’s hands.

“Oh hush, child. Your mother was only kidding.” My grandmother waved away my annoyance with an elegant hand and a gleam of amusement in her eyes. 

“Yeah because that just makes everything all better.” I sarcastically mumbled, grabbing my backpack.

“Sweetheart, there are the other goddesses; Athena, Aphrodite, and your aunt Persephone.” stated my grandmother, gesturing to each mentioned female.

“Hello ladies, I wish we could talk more but I believe we have some gods waiting on us,” I said politely with a smile.

“Quite true, dear nephew. Now take my arm and we can be on our way” Persephone said, offering her arm for me to take. “Eye closed and hold on tight.” 

When I did that, I felt an immense warmth and opened my eyes to see the door of the Olympian meeting room. Ready to face the firing squad, I opened the door. I peeked in to find all the seats filled and an extra added for Persephone. Confidently, I walked in and stood in the middle of them. 

“Zeus, sir if I may?” I asked him, “I need quite a few things to be done today if we are to live on.” I finished. 

At his nodded, I turned around to face the other twelve immortals in the room, and I told them the Prophesy. When they all started to look ready to start yelling, I held up my hand. “I know what I am going to do and you all will have to work together whit one of your children in order to overcome this obstacle. First things first, Zeus I need your daughter, not the hunter she became. And Hades I need Nico. Second, I know how many people are going and about three who I and taking. Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I are the ones I plan on taking no matter what you have to say.” I said giving the parents of the said child a pointed look, “Next, Artemis I am going to have to ask that you come clean about him right now.” 

She went a little white and that. “I don’t know what you're talking about.” She was avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“One name, Artemis, Orion Phoenix,” I said boldly.

“How do you know that name?” she whispered into the silent room, which sounded like she was yelling. 

“I know because I’ve seen,” I said cryptically. “He’s good by the way, perfect aim, just like his mother. He’d be delighted to meet you, you know.” I said giving her a pointed look. She looked down at her hands with sorrowful features. I noticed tears falling down her face; she loved him just like a mother should.

“Hermes, you’re the god of thieves and travelers. I want the best of your children. They need to be able to do what it takes to get the job done. You have anyone in mind?” I asked him. “Think about it and I’ll get back to you later.” I turned to Apollo, who has been trying to charm me while I was talking with everyone else. “You, I want your best archer with a bit of precognition. Got any of them?” 

“I think I have a few, possibly at the most three.” He said charmingly smiling at me. 

I nodded not even saying anything to him and turned to Ares. “Hello again,” I said, blushing. He had a smug look on his face and I know then that he found me attractive. “I would love to have your best fighter, not Aaron, and someone who can cut you in a fight.” He continued grinning and nodded to me. Quickly I turned to Aphrodite. “Ma’am, the children you have are all very beautiful but I want the one that has the power of persuasion and a way with words.” She nodded politely and smiled at me. “Hephaestus, the wonderful extremely skilled craftsman, I need the son that has the firepower and can make anything. 

“I don’t know which ones can use fire, they believe it a curse, and don’t use it.” He replied sadly. 

“I know just how to get the ones who can to use it, don’t fret about that.” I gave him a sly look before turning to Dionysius. “Ah, sir, which every one of your children you feel is the best out of all of them I will take.” He just stared bored towards me, so I turned to Athena. “I am going to be blunt with you if you choose Annabeth I will not take her, I want someone with a level head and that is a great strategist.” 

“I shall see who the best choice is.” She seemed to ponder my words.

“And a word to the wise, have a talk with her about that bitchy attitude she wields, and don’t tell her but Percy is going to break up with her and I want it to be right before we leave,” I advised her. The next and final person that was left was my grandmother. “Grandmamma, I need the one who can control the plants. I am your favorite grandson right?” I asked her with my best puppy-dog face and big glistening eyes. 

She cooed and said “Of course you are, pumpkin. I’ll get right on that, just for you.” 

“Hold up. Back this solar chariot up.” Apollo shouted, turning to face his sister. “You had a kid!” 

“A little late there.” I mumbled.

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs

Chapter 7

 

It was a few weeks later when I received a slip of paper from each god with their strongest child on it. Some I have never heard of. There was Javen Son of Ares, who Ares told me that he was flying back from Italy after visiting his mother’s grave. From Aphrodite was her son Angel sailing back from Spain after his thirtieth modeling trip this year. Grandmother called in he son Solaris from Brazil, who was re-growing the rainforest, which was a slow progress because of the natives. Thalia and Nico arrived at camp within a few weeks of grandmother’s message; lead by T.J. Hermes sent word that Isaac, a world-class thief, was on his way back from Britain from stealing one of the crown jewels. Dionysius told me at breakfast after Hermes message that his daughter who owns a winery in France, Rebeka. Apollo’s son, Ivan was due in from Russia in about a week. Hephaestus IMed, me saying that he found one of his kids who could use fire, a German named Piotr. Athena did one I didn’t expect she appeared at camp and told me of one of her kids at the camp was her best, Malcolm the head leader of her cabin. Orion showed up the afternoon Athena arrived and claimed Artemis’ cabin as his own. The final message I got was a surprise, one that I didn’t expect to have. It was from Thanatos, God of Peaceful Death.

I was on my way back from visiting Orion on the archery field. It was getting dark really fast. I was just about to shut the door to my cabin when I saw him. He was the most beautiful being I have ever seen besides Aphrodite herself. He had short raven black hair, deep black eyes, skin as pale as snow, and lean muscles all over his body. I vaguely saw an outline of black wings if I looked closely enough. He was shirtless, showing his bare chest, which was lightly dusted with hair. When I looked back at his face, he was looking back at me with a smug smile. I quickly looked anywhere but him, blushing.

“How may I help you, Thanatos?” I said avoiding his gaze, giving him leeway into my cabin.

“I came to offer some help, but I feel that can be…readjusted.” He said getting in my personal space. It was so unexpected when his lips were pressed against mine. I stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. His hands slid up my sides both ways. One stopped in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist. When my mind finally registered what was going on, he had already pulled back. I could feel the blush form on my face.

“I give you my help, Demetrius, meet my son, Shawn.” He said as a guy I didn’t see before came out from the shadows. “He will go with you on your journey he knows some things that will be helpful and he is trained in healing, not just using ambrosia and nectar.”

“Hello, Demetrius, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said with a smile.

“Hello, you are welcome to stay in my cabin till we leave. The others just need to arrive.” I offered.

“I shall take my leave then, Demi.” He said leaning towards me and kissed me again, softly, before disappearing into the shadows.

‘Sneaky Bastard, this is probably what Rachael meant.’ I thought leading Shawn towards an empty bed.

“Tomorrow we’ll meet the others and head out before 3, after lunch,” I told him as he sat his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and the fell asleep. I looked away and just before I drifted off I thought, ‘Hope everything works out.’

I was proud to say that I never had a Dream Vision as Percy calls them. Being a demi-god, sometimes your dreams turn out to be visions of things that are important either at the time or rarely about the future or past. Well last was the end of that status.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. And next thing I knew bam! I'm standing in a hall full of people sitting at what looked like a war room strategy table. They each had a black cloak on with the hood pulled up. The only distinguishable thing that you could see was the symbol on the left breast of the cloaks.

"The Giants are rising," said a woman with black widow symbol, "That means it's almost time for our revenge."

"Yes, but do rememba' that sum o' us will be fartha' than ya'll," said the man with a crocodile symbol.

"Quite right especially when some live on islands miles of the coast." said another woman with mirror symbol.

"I'm not so sure about this, I mean yeah I'm pissed about what the gods did to me, but during the last Gigantomachy, the Giants lost. Even the Titans lost when they tried to rise again a few months ago in New York and California." said a girl with a mountain symbol.

"You foolish girl! You do not understand what we can do to prevent this from happening. With our help, the Giants can win. We have our orders, we must follow them before the Demi-Gods can figure out how to stop the Giants. The Doors have been opened we are not the only ones that have been let out there are others, some that will help us and some that will fight us." said the man with a gold symbol. "Yes, the time of the gods are almost at their end, soon it will be the Giants rein."

I awoke with a jolt, to a hand shaking me awake. Looking around I noticed the sun has come up already. I look at the person who shook me awake to find out that it was Orion, the only one who can sneak into Cabin 3 undetected.

"Many of the demi-gods have arrived; I think we need hold a meeting before we leave," he suggested looking more serious than usual.

"Indeed we do, Orion. Indeed we do." I said grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom to get dressed, thinking 'What have I gotten myself into?'

 

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs

Chapter 8

 

I was personally surprised at how fast everyone arrived at Camp that morning. Not even a half an hour after we decided to hold the meeting everyone was seated in the council room in the Big House.

"I don't know what you guys have been dreaming about but I got a Dream Vision last night. It leaves for plenty to worry about." I stared into each person's eyes, dead serious. "But before we get to my own Dream Vision, I want to know if any of you have seen anything in your dreams."

"I haf seen something zat eez very worrying to moi, zere vas a castle filled with golden statues of many zings, people, satyrs, plants, animals, you name eet zey got eet." Came Rebecca, the new French demi-god, in her accented speech. "Je suis désolé, I am Rebecca Lavigne, Daughter of Dionysius. J suis arrivé from Bordeaux, France. I am, comment dit-on, la voix de la raison" she said flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder.

"I haf been hafing this dream about a woman wif a necklace made af metal. I could sense that it vas cursed metal just by looking at it." Piotr said from his position at the end of the table with his arms crossed over his chest. "I am Piotr Kuznetsov, Son of Hephaestus. I vill be your pyro-kinetic." He said this as he lit his hand on fire.

"I haf been seeing a giant snake that can turn into a human vith red eyes, attacking a village," said Ivan from his spot at the ping-pong net. "I am Ivan Boyadjiev, Son of Apollo, I am your marksman and healer."

"I have been seeing fields of white flowers during an ancient battle in Greece," came a Spanish accented voice. "I am Angel Palomo, Son of Aphrodite. The Charm-Speaker if you will." He finished with a flourished wave of his hand.

"I have been seeing a feline stalking around with music playing around it, but what type of feline it is I don't know for sure," said my uncle for lack of better terms, "I am Solaris Mata, Son of Demeter, and I am your Geo-kinetic."

"Do you know the most famous hunter in all of Greek history?" Orion asked. "Orion. The original Orion, my mother's former infatuation, is who I have been seeing. I am Orion Argyris, the only Son of Artemis, and I am your hunter."

"I find it strange that I dreamt of Lady Aphrodite and another man. But what confuses me, even more, is that this man is wearing Greek clothing from history not modern clothes." said a bulky looking guy, "My name is Javen Acciai, Son if Ares, and I shall be your weapons specialist."

"Egh, Spiders. All I've been dreaming of is spiders." said Malcolm, "Hi, I'm Malcolm Strix, Son of Athena, and I am the strategist."

"A swamp which is strange cause I get the feeling I'm being watched there too." said another guy that had his arms on the back of his chair and was leaning on them. "I am Issac Laron, Son of Hermes, and I will serve as your stealth force."

"I will admit my dream has creeped me out a bit. I hear a bunch of chains rattling and that's it," said Percy, "and hello to those who don't know me I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and I will be you hydro-kinetic for your entire stay with us."

"Mine was weird too. I just felt extremely hungry and then I'd wake up." said Thalia, "Hello I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, and I am the electro-kinetic."

"I will say that I too have heard music, but I only hear it and see nothing else." said Nico, "I am Nico Di Angelo, and I am your contact to the dead."

"I must say I wish I was the only one to have a Dream-Vision, mainly because I know what some of your dreams mean." I said with a little-frustrated tone, "but first I'd like you guys to meet Shawn Le Noir, Son of Thanatos. He has told me some worrying news this morning before we arrived here. Shawn, would you like to share what you told me?"

He stood up from where he was sitting and placed both hands palms down on the table, and stated with a blank face to everyone, "Last night my father visited my dreams and told me that many historical beings have disappeared from the Underworld-"

"What do you mean disappeared? A soul can't just up and disappear," said Issac in disbelief.

"I don't know how, but a soul disappearing means one thing," he said looking at everyone individually. "The souls have left the Underworld, gained a new body and are working against us to defeat the gods."

"I have contacted Hades to get a guesstimate of whom and how many have disappeared, and it does not look good for us," I said grimly.

"Demetrius, who is on the loose?" asked Orion, looking worried for the first time I have seen.

"I will name only the most dangerous ones to us. From the Fields of Punishment: Tantalus and Sisyphus. Then there are Arachne, Midas, Orion, Python, Cassiopeia, and Paris. I was shocked to hear Heracles was out too, but that doesn't make sense as he is Zeus' son." I am even more curious as to why Echo, Adonis, Narcissus, Orpheus, and Harmonia are gone too. These souls are peaceful while the others are dangerous in their own way."

"Regardless, we should be on full alert for this journey. Everyone should grab their stuff and meet at the pine tree to catch the bus," said Percy who looked at me for approval. I nodded and everyone left quickly to get their stuff and digest the new information I have revealed to them.

"May the gods grant us the strength to overcome this challenge." I prayed before going to gather my stuff.

In less than an hour, everyone was at the tree.

"Okay where to first?" asked Malcolm from his spot leaning against the tree.

"Hawaii.” When everyone looked at me in various states of shock, I sigh and explain that “We have no clue about where to go so let’s start as far west as we can. Start from there.”

And with that, we set off onto our extremely dangerous and extremely deadly quest. I mean when hunting souls, what's the worst that could happen?

 

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs

Chapter 9

 

            Virginia Beach was beautiful. There was so much here to do and see, but we had to focus. We were here for some reason, which I will forever deny that it wasn’t because of the fact our car broke down here.

            We decided it would be best to split up for a few hours and meet back up by the statue of Poseidon on the boardwalk. We split up into five separate teams. Me, Piotr, and Angel as one team. Percy, Rebecca, and Javen as another. Nico, Shawn, and Issac as a third team. Thalia, Malcolm, and Solaris as the fourth team. Leaving Orion, and Ivan as the fifth team.

            Each of us went a separate way, with my team headed towards the Boardwalk to see what we could gather for information from the locals on how to get out of here. Percy’s team headed over to the Aquarium to talk to take some time to relax while we looked for information. Thalia’s Group headed over to the park to talk with the local nymphs to gather info from the grapevine. Nico’s team decided to try and sense for any spirits that escaped Hades. Leaving Orion and Ivan to their own devices, meaning they headed to the wildlife refuge.

 

Demetrius’ Group

 

            I looked around the pier to see if I could find anyone who would be able to help us out, but wasn’t having any luck. I could spot Piotr over by the Boardwalk Carnival Games, judging the weight of the hammer to see how much strength to use to ring the bell with. It wasn’t hard to miss him in the crowd, in his white white-beater and faded light-blue jeans, and what I knew to be a necklace holding mini hammer on the chain. Which from a demonstration at camp, I knew to be an actual Celestial Bronze Battle Hammer, Theiáfi.

            I sighed disappointedly that I couldn’t find anyone who I thought would be able to help us at all. I stood next to Angel and I couldn’t help but feel insignificant next to his charming good looks. I was wearing the backpack from my mother along with a quarter length sleeved turquoise green and grey shirt, and tan cargo pants. As well as on my right index finger, was a plain gold ring that, in actuality, was my Imperial Gold gladius blessed by my mother, Oikouros

            “Excuse me, sir? I was wondering if you would be able to help us with a dilemma we are having. You see our car broke down and we would ever so much appreciate the help in directing up towards the nearest place that we could go to call the rental company to have it towed back to them.” Said Angel, in his trim fitted pastel blue and yellow Abercrombie & Finch shirt and coral pink prep shorts, to the handsome man who was admiring himself in the mirror. Right after he adjusted his Ray-Bans to rest on top of his blond hair. Around his wrist were two gold bracers which in actuality were Angel’s weapons, Proxenití̱s, his Imperial Gold battle fans

            The man himself was wearing a tight-fitting muscle shirt that defined every inch of his muscular chest. By the collar, I could just make out a small patch of chest hair peeking out. He had on a pair of firm fitting Nike running shorts. What made him completely handsome was his startling bright blue eyes and flawless dirty blond hair. I bet that even Aphrodite herself would have claimed this man as hers. He stood in the shade of the scarf vendor’s tent looking at himself in the mirror with an orange, yellow, and red blended scarf on. His whole look just screamed money to me.

            “Why my, my. It would be of no problem to help a couple of young ones like yourselves.” He said turning to us and flashing a blinding white smile that I couldn’t help but swoon just a little bit at. “Come, my fair men, and follow me to my office and we shall have the answer to your problems in no time.” He said in a way that made it impossible to say no, as he herded us away from the pier. Smirking behind our backs, he proceeded to lead us away from the rest of the group, with his arms around Angel’s and my own shoulders. I had no time to shout to Piotr to follow us, as Angel and I were dragged away from the Boardwalk.

            If only we knew who that man was before going with him we would have run the opposite direction back towards Piotr, without hesitation.

 

 

Nico’s Group

 

            “I don’t like the feel of this. I sense two souls here, and another within 500 miles. I really don’t like this.” Said, Nico, as he came out of a trance-like state, which allowed him to sense the dead. He was wearing his black leather trench coat over top a skull printed t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans with a chain link belt. Hanging from his belt is his Stygian Iron sword, Pantotiná, Forevermore.

            “It gets worse Nico. On the East Coast alone I count 4 souls. But across the States, I have 26 souls that should be in the Underworld. And out of those 26 two should be in Tartarus.” Said, Shawn, as he awoke from his trance. He took on a contemplative look, thinking of the information he just learned.

            “Is there any way for you guys to know whose soul is near us?” asked Issac trying to find out a way to know who the enemies are. He stood in front of Nico, leaning against a Myrrh tree, staring at the tree branch he had picked up and started to sharpen one end of. He was wearing a red under armor and tan cargo shorts that made noise from all pockets when he moved. The only thing that looked out of place was the gold ring, similar to Demetrius’, sitting on his left thumb, which transformed into the Imperial Gold Gladius, Katergári̱s.

            “Possibly, yes. But it will require me to go into a deeper trance.” Said Shawn, “And that would take up to 10 minutes of straight meditation without any interruptions.” He still sat Indian Style on the ground, with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a form-fitting black vest over top of a blood red button up shirt, that had the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows, as well as black skinny jeans that hugged his calf muscles. Hidden under his right sleeve, wrapped around his upper bicep was a black metal brace, which transformed into his ever trusty Stygian Iron scythe, Cháro. “Wait! Somethings not right! I’m sensing that one is hanging around the aquarium, but the other is right on top of Demetrius and Angel!” He said going into a light meditation, in which he was still able to speak during.

            “One of us has to go to Piotr on the pier and then go find Demetrius and Angel before anything bad happens to them.” Said Nico getting up and looking between Issac and Shawn. “And the other will stay here and watch over Shawn as he meditates.”

            “Flip a coin?” Issac said holding out a drachma, with a sly grin, “Heads I go, Tails you go?”

            “Fine but make it fast, we’re losing time.” Nico said impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.”

            Issac flipped the coin high into the air and jumped up a little to snatch it back, before slamming it onto the back of his other hand. He peeked under his hand before grinning at Nico who had a face of pure irritation on, before showing him the coin and shouting “Heads I win!” and running off towards the pier.

            “Good riddance he’s gone,” Nico mumbled turning back to Shawn, who nodded along agreeing.

             “Let’s proceed shall we,” Shawn said as he descended into his trance.

 

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.

 

Piotr – Theiáfi – Brimstone

Demetrius – Oikouros – Housekeeper

Angel – Proxenití̱s – Matchmaker

Nico – Pantotiná – Forevermore

Issac – Katergári̱s – Trickster

Shawn – Cháro – Grim Reaper


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs

Chapter 10

With Percy’s Group

            _“It’s horrible here! They keep throwing cabbages at me and then just staring at me until I eat it!”_ complained a sea turtle to Percy, after he found out that Percy could understand him _. “It gets worse! They keep pushing this one female turtle at me when we go in back, and she told me she didn’t like me and had a mate outside of this place. I can respect that, but you’d think the humans would too!”_ Percy just stood there in his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and light-blue jeans, playing with Anakulusmos in his pocket and nodding along to the turtle's rant at the needed moments.

            The group had made it all the way through the other exhibits and pavilions, and haven’t been able to get any information from the sea animals. Percy was beginning to think they only wanted to talk about how the humans keep treating them like babies.

            Percy just sighed and walked away as the turtle went on and on talking about another female turtle that Percy really didn’t want to know about.

            “Let’s get out of this calamari can.” Said Javen as he kept looking around feeling antsy in the enclosed area surrounded by nothing but water, glass, and a few plants. Javen stood behind Percy leaning against the light blue pillar, wearing a black biker jacket over a red muscle shirt and dark blue jeans, opening and closing his gold lighter, which was actually his Imperial Gold javelin, Polemokápi̱los.

            “Qui, I am ‘ow you say, uncomfortable being surrounded by les poissons” agreed Rebecca, as she rubbed her biceps with her hands indicating she was getting a bit cold. She wore a lavender purple sundress with an image of grape vines along the bottom of the dress and around the neckline. She was also wearing a gold bracelet on her left wrist that with the right flick would turn into her trusty bo-staff, Ánoia.

            “Alright, guys. It’s not like we’re gonna learn much from gossips anyway.” Percy agreed with a sigh as the headed out the door to the main entrance of the aquarium. “Let’s head to the pier and talk with Demetrius to see what he’s learned”

            As they headed out to the pier, none of them noticed the pair of grey eyes following the biggest of the three, nor the way his face contorted into an angry sneer. As quick as he appeared, the man vanished to only he knew where.

            “Do you ever get zee feeling you are being watched?” asked Rebecca looking around the courtyard of the aquarium nervously.

            “All the time, Rebecca,” said Javen as he looked around trying to find any pair of eyes looking at them, and seeing none. “We need to get back to the others, I don’t like the feeling of this city at all. I feel like we walked into a cave of lions, wolves, and sharks, smelling like raw meat.”

            “Let’s just hope that nothing happens on the way to the others.” Begged Percy, as they all took off at a jog towards the Beach.

 

Thalia’s Group

            “Omg, he’s like sooooo hot! I never like believed he would be here during my life cycle!” Squealed a tree nymph to her sisters.

            “I know he’s so dreamy!” said another as she sighed and leaned against her tree with a look that said lovestruck all over her face.

            “If only I was a blossoming apple tree, then maybe he would choose me as a wife.” Sighed the third nymph.

            All three were beautiful with their pastel green skin and their forest green hair. The only differentiating features were their eyes the first had a strong violet colored eyes, the second a dark russet brown color, and the third’s eyes were a shining emerald green. The all just stared into space dreamily.

            “Um excuse me? Do you have a moment to talk?” asked Thalia, as she approached the trio. Thalia was dressed in her usual outfit. Her black leather biker jacket over her “Death to Barbie” shirt that had an arrow through Barbie’s head, and black skinny jeans with her black combat boots. The only things that stood out were the silver circlet on her black haired head and the goldenrod in her back pocket, which the former was the symbol of Artemis’ Lieutenant and the latter was her Imperial Gold spear, Kerav̱nós.

            “Of Course we do! Anything for demi-gods!” Said the first nymph as she bounced in place excitedly. “But did you see him. Please tell me what he’s like!”

            “I’m Sorry but did we see who?” asked Malcolm as he looked at Thalia and Solaris with a questioning look. Malcolm was dressed similar to Percy in regards to his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans, but he was also wearing a bronze belt with small spikes dangling around it. These spikes were actually his Celestial Bronze throwing knives, Sofoí.

            “Why the most gorgeous hunk of meat to ever walk Gaia herself!” Praised the second nymph.

            “The strongest of all Greek heroes! One of the best Hunters to ever have roamed Ancient Greece!” Swooned the third nymph.

            “Narcissus!” “Adonis!” they both shouted at the same time, then glared at each other for daring to go against the other.

            “My fair ladies that’s impossible. Both Adonis and Narcissus have been dead for centuries, they couldn’t possibly be walking around Virginia Beach today.” Said Solaris calmly while looking to each of the nymphs in turn. Solaris was standing to Thalia’s left wearing a calming green tank top and a pair of light brown skinny jeans with a pair of leather sandals on his feet. Hanging from his hips were two bronze rods that turned into twin sickles that if normal sickles they would reap grain in a field, but these are Celestial Bronze sickles, they are Kourév̱o̱n.

            “No sir I saw them with my own two eyes. They were so gorgeous!” praised the first nymph. “I saw Adonis near the aquarium. Though he did leave in a hurry after the Son of Poseidon and his friends left. But oh Narcissus was so perfect! He was on the Boardwalk trying on the most gorgeous scarf, it matched his skin tone you know. But then that Aphrodite Brat walked over and ensnared his in his Allure I bet.” She fumed at the end of her ran.

            “Son of Poseidon!” “Aphrodite Brat!” Thalia and Malcolm shouted in alarm. And the trio ran back swiftly to where the others were, hoping that they were able to get to the others before Narcissus and Adonis did.

 

            A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.

 

Percy – Anakulusmos – Riptide

Javen – Polemokápi̱los – Warmonger

Rebecca – Ánoia – Dementia

Thalia – Kerav̱nós – Thunderbolt

Malcolm – Sofoí – Wise Men

Solaris – Kourév̱o̱n – Shearer


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs

Chapter 11

Issac & Piotr

            Piotr slammed the hammer down and immediately the weight his the bell. He gently set the hammer down, looked at the game worker and pointed to the stuffed peacock on the shelf, and said: “That one please.” In a gentle voice.

            After accepting the stuffed animal from the vendor, he turned to look for the one he won it for, but couldn’t find him. So with a puzzled look, he began his search for the other two heroes that were a part of his group.

            Two hours had passed since he last saw the Sons of Hera and Aphrodite and Piotr was getting frantic. He had no clue what had to happen to the two heroes, nor where the rest of their group were. He was at a loss as to where to look next.

            “Oh sweetheart, don’t look so down!” said a tall woman with blond hair and huge boobs that nearly fell out of her tight red party dress. Which was completely out of the usual for someone to wear on a beach in the afternoon.

            “I am sorry ma’am but I have lost my friends while trying to get something for someone.” He said trying to be polite.

            “Oh, Piotr he’ll love it!” She squealed grabbing the stuffed peacock from Piotr’s stunned hands. “Oh, young love. It’s my favorite form of love! I should know I created it!” she said with a squeaky laugh.

            “Lady Aphrodite!” Piotr said shocked as he went to kneel.

            “Oh, none of that now. I have to be serious now.” She said as the atmosphere around her grew a little tense. “We’ve got a problem. And it involves both my son and the son of my lover. As I’m sure you’ve noticed my Angel and Demetrius have gone missing. This is the work of a man that I kinda sorta cursed for his arrogance. Anyway, this man is not one to be fooled easily, only a Charmspeaker can do what I am going to tell you.” 

            Piotr could only nod while he tried to think of a vengeful person that Aphrodite had cursed, and was drawing a blank.

            “This man was a prideful and arrogant man, he spurned every attempt I had set up for him to find love. I even searched out his soulmate for him and he still spurned her! I mean Hera’s curse on her wasn’t fair either but still! She worshiped him for his personality not just his looks! Anyway, my curse was to have him fall in love with his reflection to feel his own rejection that these girls felt. Well, it worked a little too well and he was caught in his reflection in a pool of water in the woods and wasted away there. But I learned from that. I had your father make me a special Mirror that I gave to my sister, Helen. The mirror will only work on him, that’s the specific instructions I gave your father. It will act just like the pool from Ancient times. Grant it your father added other features to it that works for specific demi-gods, but I digress. Take this Mirror. Give it to Angel. He will know what to do from there.” She handed over a hand-held mirror before turning to walk away.

            “Wait! You never told me who this man is!” Piotr shouted to her retreating back.

            “It’s the one man who gives me the titles of arrogant egotistical and narcissistic. His name is Narcissus.” She said as her face contorted into an angry sneer. And with that, the Goddess of Love and Beauty vanished into the crowd.

 

 

            Issac jumped over benches, ran around corners, and sprinted across the road in his rush to get news to the others about what he discovered. Panting out of breath he came to a crosswalk at an intersection just a few blocks from the boardwalk.

            “Excuse me, young man, would you be ever so kind as to help me across the street?” asked an elderly lady with grey hair and equally as grey eyes. She was leaning all her weight onto the walking stick made from what Issac could tell was an olive tree branch.

            He looked around and saw no one else that would have been able to help her, so he nodded and offered his elbow to her.

            “Your friends are in danger young hero.” She said to him as if she was talking about the weather.

            “I’m sorry?” Issac replied a little startled, looking at the woman.

            “I don’t like repeating myself when I know you hear me. You will take this bag and give it to the Son of Ares along with the piece of wood you carved earlier. It will protect him and save you all from dying before your time.” She curtly said when they reached the other side of the road. She handed him a bag and hobbled off towards the beach saying no more and never looking back.

            Looking into the bag he saw a tightly strung up bow and a note. Reaching into his pocket and taking out the myrrh wood that he was carving, he looked between both the wood and bow, before looking back up to where the lady was walking, only to see that she had disappeared.

            Realizing he just met a goddess he quickly put the myrrh wood into the bag and ran the rest of the way to the pier to find Piotr first.

 

Orion & Ivan

            Orion and Ivan were just walking back to the Boardwalk after a game of non-lethal hunting when they saw Issac run onto the pier alone. They looked at each other before taking off after the other demi-god.

            They reached Issac just as he reached Piotr, who was looking off towards the end of the pier.

            “Everything alright guys?” asked Ivan who was wearing an orange, yellow, and red, blended shirt and orangish-pink shorts with orange, red, yellow, and white striped flip flops. On his back was a brown colored backpack that housed his Celestial Bronze bow and arrows, Therapeíes.

            “No Nothing is alright! First I was with Nico and Shawn over in a clearing and they sensed the souls of the dead that escaped and Shawn sensed two in town right here! Then when I right down the road from the Boardwalk I run into a goddess who doesn’t explain anything to me just gives me a bag with a bow in it and says to give it to Javen with a piece of wood that I was carving earlier this morning!” Ranted Issac. “And I have no clue who the souls are!”

            “Actually one is Narcissus.” Said Piotr and immediately all heads turned to him.

            “And how do you know?” asked Orion. He stood there in his light grey gym shirt and light blue shorts and silver grey running shoes. In his pockets were hidden two bronze pocket knives that transformed into his Celestial Bronze hunting knives, Seli̱nófo̱to.

            “Lady Aphrodite came and talked to me.” He said before looking at the mirror in his hand. “I have to go find Angel and Demetrius.”

            “We all do,” said a voice from behind them making the four boys turn around. “We have to find everyone before it’s too late,” Said Thalia who stood in front of Malcolm and Solaris.

 

 

 A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.

 

Ivan – Therapeíes – Remedies

Orion – Seli̱nófo̱to – Moonlight

 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs

AN: I apologize for the long wait. I have had a lot of things happening and had serious writer's block. However, I am Back! And for any interested, there are OC descriptions of all Demi-Gods on my profile so check them out if you want to get a clearer picture of your favorites!

Chapter 12

Percy & Angel

            The man let the duo farther and farther away from the pier and close to the less crowded side of town. Demetrius started to get nervous the longer the man led them in no apparent directs, and the sun began to set.

            “Excuse me sir but it is getting late, and we need to be returning to our friends. I’m sure their worried sick about us.” Reasoned Demi trying to shrug the man’s muscular arm off his shoulder. He looked over at Angel and noticed he was having difficulty leaving the man’s grip as well

            “Oh, nonsense!” Cried the man cheerfully, “we haven’t even reached my office yet, and I promised I would help didn’t I? And Narcissus never goes back on a promise.” He said with a dark undertone to his voice, steering the boys through a set of glass doors that lead to an office building for beauty and health businesses.

            “Narcissus? As in the guy who fell in love with himself in a pool of water?” asked Angel.

            “Oh come now, who wouldn’t fall instantly in love with this handsome face.” He replied, looking into a mirror and laying a hand on his cheek. “As for that pool business, well it’s more of that tramp’s fault that that happened. If the “Goddess of Love” hadn’t interfered in my life, we wouldn’t be in this mess now would we?” He chided as they stepped into the elevator.

            “You know Narcissus you should respect the gods more, they do have a way of punishing those who defy and slander their names,” Demi warned, as Narcissus pressed the 0 buttons on the panel, sending the trio down into the depths of the building.     

            As they descended who knows how many stories underground, the man spilled all of his plans to take down the self-proclaimed love expert, Aphrodite. He told the boys of the potion that Gaia gave him that would work similar to the Sleeping Curse from the movie Sleeping Beauty, and how he would use it on Angel to lure his mother to come to him with his true love. He told them of how once he had her there, he would trap her in the Chair of Forgetfulness under the building. Once she was trapped in the chair he would cause the building to cave in around her trapping her forevermore in the embrace of Gaia.

            “We’ll stop you Narcissus!” shouted Demetrius as he was lead to one of the cages that lined the walls of the room they were deposited into. Angel and Demetrius were both shoved into the cage unceremoniously.

            “Oh yeah? You and what army, brat?” he sneered, “You know you are a pretty little thing, I may be kind and offer you the place in my bed.” He said as he grabbed Demetrius’ face with his hand, forcing Demetrius to look into his eyes.

            Just as the man leaned forward to kiss Demetrius’ unwilling lips, an earthquake rocked the entire room.

            “Fine! I will leave the boy alone…for now.” He said leering at the teen.

The Others

            It didn’t take Thalia much time to explain what the nymphs had said to them, to the others. After they retrieved Nico and Shawn, the group of heroes headed by looking for signs of the escaped souls.

            After what felt like hours of searching, the finally found a clue towards the location of the missing boys, one of Angel’s battle fans pointing to a closed modeling agency. Earthly Beauty.

            “Look guys on the door!” said Percy. “Earthly Beauty. Gorgeous, Aromatic, Innocence and Alluring are our four main points for all our models” he read from the flier.

            “Guys, Look closer at that flier. Gorgeous, Aromatic, Innocence, Alluring. G-A-I-A. put that together.” Ivan said.

            “Gaia,” Shawn said as it clicked into everyone’s head. “Narcissus is an agent of Gaia.”

            “That means we better hurry up and save Angel and Demetrius because I doubt they just want a sacrifice of two demigods this time.” Said, Thalia, as she shoved the door to try and get it to open. However, she was met with resistance as the door didn’t budge an inch. “Grrr. It’s locked!” she screamed.

            “A simple lock. Really Thalia, as if a puny lock will stop us.” Said, Isaac, as he stepped up to the door to try and jimmy the lock open.

            In no time flat, the group of 12 were in front of the elevator trying to figure out what they should do. Half wanted to search from the top down, while the other half wanted to search from the bottom up.

            In the end, the split into two groups. Percy leading the group from the ground up, and Thalia leading the group from the top down.

            In Percy’s group was; Nico for his soul sensing ability, Piotr for his strength, Solaris for his Geo-Sensing ability, Malcolm for his craftsmanship skills, and Ivan for his Photo-Kinesis ability.

            In Thalia’s group was; Shawn for his soul sensing ability, Javen for his strength, Isaac for his stealth, Orion for his Photo-Kinesis, and Rebecca for her Chloro-Kinesis.

            Each team had a member that would be able to bend the light particles around them, using Photo-Kinesis, to hide everyone from anyone who should look at the building. There was also a soul sensor on each team to detect any souls, living or dead quickly enough on whichever floor the teams were on. Javen and Piotr, as the two strongest, were separated onto each team in case a fight occurred the would be able to help fight back. Solaris stayed with Percy to use his Geo-sensing ability, using the Earth to sense the location of anything in the area, to keep an eye out for anyone should they sneak up on the group. Rebecca went with Thalia’s group as she felt she could help detain anyone who tries to fight them with her Chloro- Kinesis, the ability to control plant life. Malcolm and Ivan, each, were separated due to being able to pick locks of any locked doors they should come across.

            With the teams picked Thalia’s group took the first elevator to the top floor and started their search for any evidence as to where the missing duo went.

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the OCs

In Thalia’s group was; Shawn for his soul sensing ability, Javen for his strength, Isaac for his stealth, Orion for his Photo-Kinesis, and Rebecca for her Chloro-Kinesis.

Chapter 13

Thalia’s Group

            The doors opened up to the top floor of the empty modeling building. Quickly, the group of 6 hurried off into the room. As fast as possible, they searched to room for anything they felt would be able to tell them where their two friends went.

            “It’s no use. We’re going to have to split up, Javen you and Orion take Rebecca and go down the left hallway there.” Thalia said gesturing to the hallway that leads off to the left side of the floor, “and Isaac, Shawn, and I will take the right hallway.” She finished gesturing to the hallway behind her. “We’ll meet back here at the elevator to move to the next floor, once we’re done.”

            With that, Thalia, Shawn, and Isaac left the trio to search their hallway. Leaving the Javen, Rebeca, and Orion to take the right hallway. They repeated this procedure for about two more floors without any luck in finding anything suspicious.

            It was on the 9thfloor that things started to go haywire.

            “So far nothing.” Said, Orion. “Seems odd that, since this is one of Gaia’s headquarters, nothing’s protecting it.” The trio all nodded in agreement with his statement as they continued to the next room.

            “Rebecca, you and Orion check those two rooms. Don’t go in but open the doors and search from the doorway. No sense in going in since this is an office room floor.” Javen said to the duo, as he walked to a third door.

            His door was unlocked, so he shoved it open, and scanned the room with his flashlight, keeping a mind to point it at the floor below window level. Not much was in the room, just a desk, two chairs in front of it, and a swivel chair behind it. Along the walls were file cabinets and bookshelves. Nick-knacks scattered on the shelves along with framed certificates and pictures.

            Seeing nothing suspicious, he closed the door and turned to find Rebecca and Orion gone.           

            “Orion? Rebecca? Where are you?” he scanned the hallway, thinking they just walked on without him.

            Seeing no hint of his fellow heroes, he ran back to the elevator and down the left hallway. About halfway down he found evidence of spear and sword scratches on the wall. Hearing a rustling behind him, Javen spun around, javelin at the ready. Only to have the tip of his weapon in the face of the Son of Hermes, who looked to have been through 5 rounds with a hellhound.

            “Isaac, What the Hades happened here?” He demanded, lowering his javelin.

            “Javen… He jumped us…” He said leaning against the wall, for support. “Knocked Shawn out before fighting Thalia, I tried to help her by attacking him from behind, but he was too strong. He overwhelmed me then focused on Thalia. She gave me enough time to hide in another room down the hall. Next thing I hear is Thalia’s spear hitting the ground, and him dragging them away.” He gave up trying to stay standing up, sliding to the floor.

            “Who was it?” Javen asked crouching down to look at Isaac’s wounds.

            “He never said his name,” he mumbled barely staying conscious.

            “Eat this, the stay here. I’ll be back.” Javen said giving Isaac an ambrosia cube, hiding him in the office next to the elevator, and then taking off to find his friends.

            “Where are you, you bastard!” he screamed down the hallways. “Face me you bastard and give me back my friends!”

            Hearing clapping behind him, he spun around to see a buff man slow clapping, as he stepped out from a hidden room across from the elevator. “That Bravado. Such arrogance, that aura of a pure combat berserker. I knew right away who you were, Son of Ares.”

            “Listen here bastard. Give me back my friends.”

            “Oh, I’ll release them. If you can defeat me.” He said stepping to the left a bit, showing the four demi-gods tied up in the secret room. “My fight isn’t with them anyhow. It is with you.”

            “I don’t even know you.” He growled fist clenched around the shaft of his weapon.

            “You? No, no you do not. It is your father that does. Trapped me in a jar, for being jealous of his wife’s lust. My life would have been perfect. Pleasing the Goddess of Springtime, but because of Aphrodite’s lust for my perfect body and skills, he had Hephaestus build a jar to imprison me in. I was trapped in that jar for eons. With only one thing on my mind, revenge. Gaia released me, even offered me a position, but I wanted no part in the war brewing. I want your father defeated. God of War will fall, and it starts with you, his favored soldier.”

            “You’ll never defeat me. I’m the best demi-god out there.” 

            “The best, ah the arrogance. How about a game? You have 6 more friends in the building, searching for your two lost friends. If you can defeat me before I capture all 6, I will return to the Underworld, say the Fields of Asphodel, but if I win you will be trapped in the same jar I was for the rest of your life.” He said walking to the middle of the room. “Your injured friend in the room over there will be excluded, as he is incapacitated and unable to run or fight.”

            Debating if he could defeat the legend Adonis, Javen looked in his eyes and saw his own arrogance that he mocked Javen for. “I agree to your terms and ad my own. If we win you give us the location of the Elysium Fields. If you win, you can deliver me to Gaia herself. Do you agree to these terms? On the River Styx?”

            “My dear boy, I swear on the River Styx, that if you win I will give you the location of the Elysium Fields and return to the Fields of Asphodel.” He swore, sticking his hand out for Javen to agree.

            “I swear on the River Styx, that should you win, I will be trapped in the jar and given to the Goddess of the Earth, Gaia,” Javen swore, grasping Adonis’ hand, sealing the oath.

A/N: Reviews are liked, Flames are not.


End file.
